13 de Agosto
by Kiriahtan
Summary: ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu hermano? Entonces ve. Eso había dicho Rusia, pero Rusia nunca cedía tan fácilmente y Gilbert lo sabía... ¿qué estaba planeando ahora aquel bastardo? Tenía que averiguarlo. / RusiaxPrusia, PrusiaxAlemania.


Este fic va especialmente para mi Bielo 3. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Y gracias por darme un Awesome titulo.

Aclaraciones históricas al final del fic.

**Pairings:** RusiaxPrusia. Un poco de PrusiaxAlemania.

* * *

**·**

**13 de Agosto**

**·**

-¿Vienes porque quieres ver a tu hermano? Entonces ve.

Gilbert dirigió una mirada de desconcierto y sorpresa a Rusia. Este estaba frente a él, sentado tras la mesa del despacho, recostado en su asiento, mientras que el prusiano permanecía de pie ante la mesa. El que manda y el que viene a pedir, pensó con rabia. Pero no había alternativa. En los años que llevaba en el lado soviético había aprendido como funcionaban algunas cosas y, si bien al principio prefería la terquedad, había algunas resistencias que no llevaban a nada. Prefería ahorrarse las palizas y guardar sus fuerzas para odiarle cada día un poco más. Con cada palabra.

Y, precisamente, porque llevaba ya varios años, desde el cuarenta y cinco, junto a Braginski, y sabía un poco cómo funcionaba su mente, receló inmediatamente cuando dijo aquello.

_¿Qué está planeando?_, se preguntó. Nada bueno, seguro. Y menos para él.

Era ya costumbre ir cada mes, a finales, un día que Ivan estuviese de buen humor –cosa que se notaba, vaya si se notaba en aquella casa: todos vivían pendientes de ello- y pedir, si, pedir a falta de otra posibilidad, con la mayor amabilidad el permiso necesario para ir a ver a West. De no ser por West habría mordido la mano de Rusia de inmediato pero sobre él pendía aquella amenaza. Rusia seguía siendo influyente, muy influyente. Ya le había dejado entrever lo fácil que sería cambiarle por Ludwig y Gilbert no quería saber qué le haría el ruso a su hermano pequeño. Y menos después de ver cómo le había dejado de la Batalla de Berlín.

Por lo que solo quedaba agachar un poco –no demasiado- la cabeza y tratar de ser un poco humilde. Su orgullo seguía ahí, resguardado dentro.

_Lo hago por West_, se repetía constantemente. Recordarle, y recordar aquella expresión suya de pequeño, cuando iba siempre a su lado y nunca se separarían, eso era lo que le permitía hacer todo ello. Aún así no siempre lograba contenerse. Su espalda lo sabía bien. Los castigos de Ivan no eran precisamente amables.

Por eso, aunque no era final de mes, aquel 12 de Agosto de 1961 Gilber fue al despacho de Ivan. Dentro no se oía nada especialmente fuerte, de cuando en cuando el rasgar del bolígrafo, pasos y cosas similares. La última semana había sido muy tranquila.

Gilbert pensó con amargura que al parecer la última paliza le había puesto de buen humor. Y duradero. Pero lo importante no era de dónde llegase ese buen humor, si no que estaba ahí y podía intentar sacar algo de él. No lo conseguiría, seguro… iba todos los meses y era una suerte lograr ver a West una vez al año, dos era algo casi imposible.

Empujó la puerta después de golpearla con los nudillos y entró en el despacho, tratando de que su imagen fuese la más inofensiva posible.

_Kesesesese. No creas que por esto ha muerto el águila, Braginski_, se dijo a si mismo para darse fuerzas.

Un día, un día no muy lejano, estaba seguro, le daría una buena patada en el culo a aquel salvaje. Y se vengaría. Eso prometía.

Rusia fingió –mentira, obviamente, supo de inmediato Gilbert- que no le había visto hasta que Prusia llegó al frente de su escritorio. Entonces levantó la cabeza.

-Ah… Gilbert –dijo con una sonrisa. Parecía encantado.

_Si, seguro que lo estas, bastardo_. Pero debía controlarse. Y entonces dijo aquello.

-¿Vienes porque quieres ver a tu hermano? Entonces ve.

¿Qué? No podía ser verdad. Tenía que haber una trampa, una nota oculta en el contrato o escrita demasiado en pequeño. Ivan nunca cedía tan fácilmente. Nunca. Lo miró con los ojos rojos llenos de sorpresa y esto hizo que la sonrisa de Ivan se acrecentara.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gilbert? –preguntó con aquella inocencia que no podía ser cierta y que era lo más odiaba Prusia de él. Ningún hombre de verdad actua así-. ¿No quieres ver a tu hermano?

El prusiano seguía sin poder contestar. Ambos sabían ya la respuesta, flotaba en el ambiente: sí. Ja. Da.

La primera vez que había accedido a decir una sola palabra en ruso, "da", había sido la primera condición para poder ver a su hermano en el cuarenta y ocho, después de dos años y medio de separación.

La sonrisa de Rusia parecía crecer por momentos, disfrutando de aquello. pero, ¿de qué?

-Entonces ve –dijo simplemente.

Y Gilbert fue. La incertidumbre y el temor –dos cosas que a Ivan se le daban excesivamente bien- se habían instalado en su corazón y ahora se negaban a irse. Eran como puños que le apretasen las costillas robándole el aire. O como una bufanda demasiado prieta.

¿Qué era lo que había planeado?

West… ¿le había hecho algo? ¿Había cumplido alguna de sus promesas? Quizá por lo del otro día… No solo le castigo a él si no también a su hermano pequeño.

West…

_No, tranquilizate, Gilbert. Alguien tan genial como tú no debe perder los nervios. Además, América nunca dejaría que Rusia tocase a Ludwig. Ahora no, están demasiado rivalizados. Seguramente se lo tomaría como algo personal…_

Eran buenos argumentos, si, pero la angustia seguía allí.

Cerró de un portazo la puerta principal y siguió corriendo a través de la calle.

**···**

-¡West! ¡West! –gritó en mitad de la calle, atravesando Berlín. Sabía dónde estaba la casa de su hermano e iba directamente hacia allí. Los otros tres aliados ocupados de su zona tenían un control más relajado sobre él y le permitían vivir solo incluso, aunque muchas veces Italia iba a visitarle, después de unos años de silencio… -. ¡Weeest! –berreó, corriendo.

_Más le vale estar bien… _

Llegó por fin a la puerta de Ludwig justo cuando éste empezaba a abrirla. Había oído afuera el jaleo y sabía que solo una persona lo llamaba así y solo una persona –la misma persona- podía armar tanto escándalo.

-No puedes gritar de esa forma en la calle –lo reprendió al verlo, jadeando, en su puerta. Había ido corriendo, como siempre. Aprovechando al máximo.

Gilbert sonrió ante aquellas palabras. El mismo West que siempre. Lo abrazó, rodeando todo su torso con los brazos, dando gracias no sabía ya a quién de que estuviera vivo, sano y salvo.

-¿Estás bien, West? ¿Seguro? –lo acució a responder nada más soltarle.

-_Ja, ja [1]_ –respondió Ludwig-. Pasa.

Una vez adentro Ludwig sacó de la nevera una cerveza. Cerveza. De marca. Capitalista, sin duda. Gilber solo podía probarla cuando iba a verle. Casi se abalanzó sobre la botella pero Ludwig la apartó de su alcance.

-Calma, calma –le recomendó, abriéndola y sirviéndosela por fin delante de la nariz-. Toda tuya –él se había cogido otra.

West, su querido hermano pequeño… estaba a salvo. Mientras bebía a morro de la botella de cerveza Gilbert no podía estar más feliz y aliviado. Estaba sano y salvo. Que susto había pasado mientras corría hacia allí… Pero estaba bien y eso era lo que contaba.

_Seguramente ese capullo de Braginski me haya dado permiso tan fácilmente para asustarme._ Sin duda era algo que encajaba en el perfil de Rusia. o quizá era demasiado inofensivo… Sea como fuese o quería pensar ahora en ello, ahora solo quería disfrutar de un día con su hermano. A saber cuándo podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Aún con todo estar así, sentado en el salón de West, tan austero y germano como siempre, tomando una cerveza era como el cielo para él. como siempre Ludwig le preguntó cómo estaba siendo su estancia con Rusia y, como siempre, Prusia lo minimizó. No quería que su hermano pequeño sufriese por él, y menos siendo como era el Awesome Prusia, aún estando como estaba. Y aún en caso de que se lo dijese era capaz de irse a combatir a Braginski o algo por el estilo y no podía permitirlo. Le gustase o no Braginski tenía las riendas ahora mismo. Solo esperaba que Jones le patease el trasero en esa guerra que tenían entre ellos.

_No seas tonto. Disfruta de este rato_, se dijo. Sabía que alguna trampa tenía que tener.

Chocaron las jarras de cerveza y ambos se rieron. Kesesesese.

**···**

Cuando regresó a casa estaba a punto de atardecer. Llegaba a tiempo, pensó. Se detuvo, mirando un poco hacia atrás, permitiéndoselo dado que nadie miraba. Porque lo echaba de menos, más de lo que diría a nadie, ni siquiera West. Habían sido los años criándole, tantos años apoyándole, siempre al lado el uno del otro. Cierto, salvo por la cerveza y aquellas revistas West no sabía mucho de divertirse, pero para eso tenía a Francis y Toño. West era diferente, su hermano.

¿Cuándo volvería a verlo?

Lo odiaba. Odiaba a Rusia. Con toda su alma y aquello era mucho. Muchísimo.

Se giró de nuevo hacia la casa. Tenía que entrar, le gustase o no. Por West. También por quien era. Con la cabeza bien alta. Que ese cabrón tuviese claro que Gilbert Weillschmidt podía con aquello y más, fuese lo que fuese.

Pero al volverse hacia la casa descubrió, en la ventana que daba al despacho de Ivan, a este asomado, mirándole a través de las cortinas apartadas a un lado.

Sonreía.

Por alguna razón eso le hizo sufrir un escalofrío.

Sonreía. Que Rusia sonriese nunca era bueno.

**···**

No había sido su mejor noche. Nunca lograba dormir bien en aquella casa. Se oía demasiado silencio. Era demasiado grande. Impersonal no era la palabra pero se respiraba una atmosfera de tensión… de miedo.

_Todos le tienen miedo_. ¿Y a alguien le extrañaba? A él en absoluto.

Despertó bien de temprano, también por su propia salud. Todo parecía tan normal al hacerlo aquel trece de Agosto… Se lavó la cara, le pareció que sus ojeras habían disminuido gracias a la compañía de West y al recordarlo sonrió un poco. Mas esa sonrisa se borró al recordar la de Ivan.

Dejó la toalla a un lado y salió para ponerse la misma ropa gris de todos los días en aquel sitio.

Cuando pasó junto a la ventana algo le dio mala espina, un mal presentimiento…

Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo echó a correr. El presentimiento de ayer. Sabía que, fuese lo que fuese lo que Ivan tenía en mente… se había cumplido ya. Saltó a las escaleras, sin molestarse en ser previsor y coger una chaqueta o de que no le viesen. De hecho vio a Rusia verle salir y no le importó. Ahora mismo aquel bastardo no le importaba en absoluto.

Solo quería saber qué había hecho.

Solo esperaba que West estuviera a salvo… Por Frizt, que estuviera a salvo… Solo eso. En casa, con Italia al lado…

Siguió corriendo, apartando a la gente a su paso sin cuidado, sin preocuparse de cómo le miraban, como a un loco, o de qué decían. Había cosas más importantes.

No tardó en averiguar que era. Su instinto le llevó al sitio adecuado de inmediato y en cuanto vio de que se trataba se quedó quieto, clavado en el suelo.

_No es posible…_, fue su primer pensamiento pero… oh, si lo era.

Ahora entendía por qué el día anterior Rusia fue tan amable. Vaya si lo entendía. Y lo odió, como nunca.

Frente a él se levantaba un muro, de cemento y piedra. Un muro que, sabía, no necesitaba confirmarlo, lo atravesaba de parte a parte, todo.

Y al otro lado estaba West.

Y a ese lado él.

E Ivan.

Ahora mismo sabía que estaba a su espalda.

Y que sonreía. Complacido.

* * *

**N/A:**

_[0]_ El Muro de Berlín se construyó en una sola noche. La que va del 12 al 13 de Agosto de 1961, por fuerzas soviéticas. Al amanecer el muro estaba casi completado y solo quedaba una pequeña calle sin cubrir pero no se tardó en ello. El muro permanecería ahí hasta el 9 de Noviembre de 1989.

_[1]_ Espero no tener que aclarar que Alemania no se está riendo, si no que ja es si en alemán.


End file.
